Ruler (Faxhulhempex III)
Ruler is a Servant summoned in the Rosebridge Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Faxhulhempex III, summoned to oversee the Holy Grail War and root out inconsistencies and rule breakers sensed by the Holy Grail. In his world, he is an emperor who died protecting the wish of a friend, and believing in the friends he still had in life. Technically, he could be called an inconsistency himself, and has been granted power by the grail itself to allow him to stand as a servant. Role Fate/Other In Fate/Other, Ruler is summoned by the Holy Grail to find and eliminate inconsistencies and rule breakers sensed by the Holy Grail. Since he in his world is nothing more than a talented human, he was given powers of a Caster by the grail and assigned as a Ruler. Without his powers as a Ruler, he would be little more than a normal human teenager with basic knowledge in magecraft. He has, however, in his current state had his powers enhanced in order to counter Masters and other servants. Any Servants participating the Holy Grail War can learn identity and information, however information on the Ruler is strictly confidential, there are many mysteries in its presence. Abilities Class Skills *'True Name Discernment EX:' Class skill. Status information such as the true identity, Skill and Parameters is automatically revealed when he directly encounters a Servant. Servants with hiding capacity would normally depend on his luck level to bypass this - However, possibly due to his nature in his homeworld, this has been bumped up to EX, no longer needing luck to discern a Servant's class, identity, and skills. *'God's Resolution C:' The highest privilege for the Ruler class skill is to use Command Spells, which are normally only usable by Masters, to command the Servants. Like in most cases, Ruler possesses two Command Spells for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War. While most Rulers are saints, Faxhulhempex III is not - however, he makes up for it by having been revered by his subjects as a child of gods. This does, however, make it hard for him to command certain Servants. *'Magic Resistance EX:' This skill grants protection against magical effects. Personal Skills *'Territory Creation D (E):' The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. It is normally a Caster class skill, but is a remnant from being assigned Caster as a "base" class. Due to the altering of becoming Ruler class, he is only able to recreate the temple that served as his palace in his homeworld. Territory Creation replaced Ruler's other personal skill, Granted Ability. *'Charisma A+ (A):' A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. *'Ultimate Talent EX:' A skill that boosts a Servant's non-EX personal skills, although A-rank skills cannot be boosted to EX. Noble Phantasm *'Emperor's Decree EX:' Allows Ruler to command other Servants similar to using a Command Seal, once each per day. Due to having God's Resolution, however, the same drawback of making it hard to command certain Servants is applied to Emperor's Decree as well. Other Abilities Being a character from another world, he is immune to some skills and abilities. He is also guaranteed to die to Servants with the Ultimate Execution skill, although according to Ruler, only a mastermind of a certain killing game would posess that skill. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Servants Category:Fate/Other Characters Category:Rosebridge Holy Grail War Participants